


Until the World Goes Cold

by UselessSapphic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Mild Gore, Poor Adora, Unhappy Ending, catradora but not really, its just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessSapphic/pseuds/UselessSapphic
Summary: Another day, another battle. Catra and Adora fighting it out as usual, and it was supposed to end the same as it always has, keyword, supposed to.





	Until the World Goes Cold

It was another day, another battle in this never-ending war. Soldiers and rebels alike, fell all around. It was a site to behold, it would make anyone sick to their stomachs. Adora, She-Ra actually, was having her usual battle with Catra. They had been going about it ever since the war began and it always ended with the two of them face-to-face. 

Catra chuckled, pouncing onto She-Ra’s shoulders, “C’mon Adora, you're losing your fire!!” She jumped off, landing behind her. 

Adora turned around quickly, groaning. She was tired, they've been fighting for who knows how long and no one ever ended up really winning. 

“Catra, it doesn't have to be this way,” she frowned, looking at her former friend with piercing ocean blue eyes. 

Catra, of course not taking any of it seriously, burst into laughter. “Really Adora? This fucking spiel again? Can't think of something new?” She tilted her head to the side, smirking. “Y’know.. It's getting kind of boring!” 

Adora rolled her eyes until they threatened to fall out. “Yeah, just like this fighting,” she muttered under her breath, expecting no one to hear her, but of course Catra’s super-human hearing picked up on it. 

“Yeah, you’re right this is getting kind of boring, how about we make it a little more interesting?” 

Before Adora could question what she meant by that, Catra was already sprinting towards her, pouncing and knocking the Amazon over and knocking the wind out of her lungs. She gasped, trying to quickly recover but Catra already managed to knock the sword away from her, standing about ten feet from her now. 

“Lets see how interesting this can get..” Catra reached into a small pouch that was attached to her belts, pulling a small red stone out.  
“Wait, Catra, don't-!” She jumped up, trying to make her way to her before she was able to connect the stone to the sword, but she wasn't fast enough. She grabbed the sword but the stone was already taking effect. 

Catra chuckled, “What? You said this was boring.” She smirked, crouching down on all fours and taking a few leaps back before facing her foe again. “Lets see what that does,” she snickered to herself.

Adora, She-Ra, groaned and held her head, her sword in one hand. Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes gleaming a crimson red as the power of the stone ran through her veins. She glared up at Catra who still had that stupid smirk plastered on her face and it made her.. angry. Angrier than it usually did. She sounded something close to a growl and slowly started making her way towards Catra, who didn’t budge, just watching her, smirking away. She didn't seem afraid; in fact, she cocked her hip and placed her hand there, standing comfortably. 

She-Ra slowly started to jog, turning into a sprint and leaped, holding her sword above her head. Catra moved away just in the nick of time, only a few strands of her hair cut as she moved. The sword made impact with the rocky ground, becoming lodged. She-Ra tried to take it out, struggling and grunting. 

Catra caught her breath, laughing again. “Close, but not close enough.” She smirked and leaped over, landing on She-ra’s slouched back. She glanced at Catra, who took notice, a chill going down her spine when she saw those bloodthirsty eyes. Catra pushed that feeling away, she couldn't show fear, especially not now. Fear was a weakness, and she was far from weak. 

She growled and extended her claws to their full length, piercing Adoras skin, like she has before, before slowly, oh so slowly, dragging them down, enjoying the feeling of flesh splitting apart and clogging up with blood. 

She-ra seemed unfazed though, barely acknowledging what Catra was doing, still focused on getting the sword out of the ground. 

Catra frowned, snarling and baring her teeth. She hated using her mouth when it came to fights, but she also hated being ignored when she felt accomplished. 

She lunged and bit down on She-Ra’s neck, sinking her teeth in, clenching her jaw as tight as she can. She gripped her shoulders, latching onto her as blood began to spill into her mouth. Finally, she got a reaction; not really the one she wanted, though. Grabbed by the hair with a strong fist, she was forced to let go before she was launched into a nearby tree, the wind leaving her body. She gasped for air, tears welling in her eyes, her back aching, still pushing her fear aside, she was not afraid.

She-Ra ripped the sword out of the ground before looking over at Catra, still gasping for precious air and slumping over. 

The warrior made her way over, “Its over, Catra.” Cold. Her voice was cold and emotionless. Fully striking fear into Catra. She-ra towered over the smaller girl, she was helpless, her body in too much pain, so sore from fighting all day. Catra looked up, no longer seeing her friend. 

She-Ra raised her sword and brought it down in a diagonal slash. Catra held her breath, it must be her adrenaline kicking in, she didn't feel anything, she thought nothing had happened until she tried to open her eyes. She couldn't see out of her amber eye, something warm covering it, pouring down her face.

Just then, the pain kicked in. She could feel a sharp sting, and aching pain all throughout her face and torso. She let out a yowl of pain, clenching her torso and laying on her back, squirming in pain and agony, bleeding out.

She-ra smirked, roughly placing her foot onto Catra’s chest to prevent her from moving any more, applying so much pressure that Catra let out a gurgled scream. Catra looked up at her with the one eye she could manage to open, blood mixing with tears as she stared at her former best friend. 

“A-Adora… please stop… You've won...” she groaned, a small sob escaping her blood-covered lips. 

She-Ra rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. I already know that. I was always going to win, I just liked seeing how hopeful you were that one day you would. It’s cute, but you’re absolutely no match to me. I was always going to win in the end.” She-Ra raised her sword above her head, aiming it straight down. She forced it down, feeling the sword struggle to reach the ground, flesh and muscle in the way from making it a smooth swing. 

The world slowed for Catra; once the sword was fully through her torso, she let out a shriek, one Etheria has never heard, or ever would heard again.

Bow and Glimmer were in radius of the scream, looking at each other before running in the direction of the sound. What they saw made both of them gasp in shock. She-Ra, foot still on Catra’s chest, forcing her into the ground while her sword cleanly cut through her torso, slowly moving it down her body in order to make the wound larger. 

Glimmer grabbed Bow’s arm and teleported to the scene. The world stopped, no one was fighting anymore, just staring at the violence before them. Glimmer’s eyes were wide, trying to get She-Ra off of Catra, only to be shoved aside by the large arm, earning a glare.

“Don't fucking _touch me _.”__

____

Glimmer knew exactly what was happening, she needed the sword away from She-Ra, or the other way around. She looked at Bow, who just nodded and readied a bow, similar to the stun batons. He aimed at She-ra and fired, sending electricity throughout her body. She groaned and stumbled back, letting go of the sword. 

Glimmer quickly realized she couldn’t take the sword; it would worsen Catra’s wound, and as much as she didnt like Catra, she didn't want her to die. Instead, Glimmer removed the red stone from the sword, looking up at She-ra, who groaned and clutched her head. Within a few moments, her form vanished and there stood Adora, stumbling, trying to keep balance. Glimmer sighed, a small relief, but the start to a major struggle.  
Adora was woozy, giggling and looking around, “Where are we?” she smiled, before everything went black and passing out, falling onto her face.

* * *

Black; that's all Adora remembered. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, realizing that her hair was down. She cracked open an eye and winced at the sudden light. “Jeez, can we please get some fucking blinds?” 

She rubbed her face. She was sore, her arms ached, the back of her neck stung and so did her shoulders; it reminded her of when Catra scratched her back. 

Catra. Her eyes swung open, looking around. She noticed Bow and Glimmer, but they looked… sorrowful. She blinked, 

“Uh guys?” 

They snapped their gazes to her. “Adora! You’re awake,” Bow gave a soft smile.  
“Yeah.. how long was I out?” Adora asked, watching them. 

They looked at each other, Bow biting his bottom lip, “Three days..” 

“THREE DAYS?” Adora half-yelled, quickly sitting up. 

“Adora stop! You’re still not fully healed, you need to rest—” 

Glimmer was cut off, Adora already in the process of standing up. “What happened? I don't remember anything, it’s all black.” She ignored the fact that her body was still in so much pain and pulled her jacket on. 

Glimmer frowned. “Adora, stop, you’re not healed.” She stood up and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, who just rolled her eyes. 

“Im fine, answer my question.” She gave a soft smile to reassure her friend that she’ll be okay. She was She-ra after all. 

Glimmer only frowned more, looking at Bow. “Well.. you might want to sit.” 

* * *

Adora stared at Glimmer and Bow, in shock, eyes wide. “No way, I would never do that!” 

Bow frowned, “It’s true.. After you passed out, we took the both of you back to Bright Moon, but we—” Adora shot up, “She’s here? Where? Take me to her!” she shouted, clenching her fists by her sides. “Well? What are we waiting for?” Adora went to the door, wrapping her hand around the handle. 

“Adora, I don't think that's a good idea! You aren't—” 

Adora glared in their direction. “Don't tell me what I am or what I’m not. I’m going to see her.” With that, she ran to the infirmary. She got to the doors of the infirmary, panting, her legs aching. Maybe that was a bad idea… she groaned and opened the double doors, rushing in. 

“Catra?” She looked around frantically. A medic was there. “Ma’am, you shouldn't be in here—”

Adora snarled, “Where is she?” 

The medic simply frowned, letting out a small defeated sigh before pulling the curtains aside, revealing the bed and its patient. 

Adora smiled. “Catra.” She took in the sight before her and her blood ran cold. Her smile faded and she stood still, the medic putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll leave you two be. But i must tend to her again, please don't take long.” He left, leaving the air still and cold. Adora stood for what felt like an eternity, frozen and hollow. She took several small steps towards her former friend. She let out a small gasp once she got closer. 

 

Catra was covered in bandages. They coated most of her face, leaving only her piercing blue eye and mouth exposed, which had a breathing tube. That must be why Catra isn't responding like she usually would, a snarky remark or two, Adora realized. Her torso was wrapped up, blood seeping through the bandages. 

Adora teared up, staring at Catra. She looked at her face, her blood running even colder than before, Catra was glaring right at her with her powerful blue eye, try tears damped her fur. There was hatred in her eye, spite and anger, her gaze was strong and it burned a hole right through Adora. 

She took a step back, felt bile coming up her throat. Catra kept her hateful gaze. until Adora couldn't take the sight and ran off. 

She ran, down the many stairs of the castle until she reached the basement. She didn't want to be around anyone, and this is the only place she can be fully alone. Her back to the cold marble wall, she slid down, hugging her knees, tears already running down her cheeks. She let out a yell. She sobbed until she couldn't. 

_I did that. Its my fault. All of this is my fault. I hurt her, my best friend— the love of my life. _Catras gaze was burned into her mind, she couldn't unsee it, its all she saw when she closed her eyes.__

____

__

Finally, after an hour or so, Adora weakly stood up, legs shaking. Her body still hurt, her throat sore from sobbing. She had to see her again, she had to say something to her. She slowly made her way up the stairs, and to the infirmary once again. Maybe she shouldn't, she should've listened to Glimmer and Bow, she wasn’t ready, but she kept going. 

With a shaky breath, finally at the doors of the infirmary, she grabbed the door knob. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned it and walked in. 

Thankfully, the medic was not there this time. She closed the door behind her, without a sound. She walked over. 

“Its me again..” Adora sighed, standing next to Catra’s bed.

Catra managed to shift her head, glaring at Adora again, eyes the same as before. 

Adora winced, and couldn't stop the tears that started to flow down her cheeks again. “I-I know this means n-nothing… But I’m sorry C-Catra...” She choked on her words, fully sobbing, “I really am— I-I don't know what happened- I don't r-remember anything...”

Catra glanced down in what seemed to be guilt and shame, and Adora pressed on. “I would never hurt you- I-I don't know… I’m so sorry Catra, I wish I-” 

She stopped, she looked down, and saw Catra going to grab her hand. Adora took her hand and tried to continue her speech but when she looked up, she saw Catra panicking. Catra squeezed her hand, starting to shake violently, her eyes no longer holding hate and spite but rather fear and panic. 

Adora’s eyes went wide. “Catra..?” 

Catra started to gasp for air, tears running down her face as she looked at Adora for help.

Catra felt her legs go cold, she couldn't move them and her torso was next. She held Adora’s hand tightly as she yelled for a medic, crying tears of her own as she tried to reassure her that everything would be okay, that she would be okay. 

A medic rushed in and called for more, Adora being escorted out against her will.  
“Stop! I want to be with her! Let me help!” She tried to fight back, to no avail. 

Bow and Glimmer came rushing as soon as they heard the commotion. Adora wasn't allowed back into the room, so she sat right outside the doors, Bow and Glimmer right there with her, whispering words of reassurance, rubbing her back as she panicked and sobbed.

A few minutes passed, which turned to hours. Bow and Glimmer fell asleep waiting, leaning on Adora. A medic came out and Adora shot up. Glimmer and Bow groaned as they fell to the ground. 

“Well? How is she?”

The medic put a soft, gentle hand on her shoulder and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” 

Adora went cold. The world slowed down and everything became blurry. She started to hyperventilate and pushed him aside, running in. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, blocking out every sound in the world. Grabbing Catra’s cold, limp hand, she screamed.

She vowed to never become She-ra again.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first fic!!  
> Sorry it had to be so angsty and sad!! Please dont come for me  
> I plan on doing more (happier) fics in the future, and I promise no one dies in those. 
> 
> (Also thank you to clicheusername5678 for beta reading!!)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
